The present invention relates to clothes hangers, and relates more particularly to a rotary clothes hanger covered with a toy doll.
A variety of devices have been developed for hanging clothes, stockings, shoes, etc. "GARMENT HANGER AND TOY COMBINATION" of U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,443 discloses a garment hanger decorated with a toy doll. The hook of this structure of garment hanger is retractable. However, this structure of garment hanger is complicated. Furthermore, the stuffing of the toy doll tends to be forced to tangle with the actuating elements of the garment hanger. Therefore, this structure of garment hanger is not durable in use.